CIEDWARD
by Cataki09
Summary: Pequeños One-Shot acerca del Marqués Midford, Edward y el Conde de Phantomhive, quienes, por causas extrañas, tienen una relación a escondidas de todos los familiares. /Yaoi/ Leve lemon/ CielxEdward/


**_-Recuerdos de una gripe-_**

Edward Midford había estado muy mal de salud últimamente, permaneció en su cama durante semanas, tosiendo y con una clase de enfermedad poco usual; Elizabeth y Paula le llevaban algunos medicamentos y trataban de hacerle sentir mejor, sin embargo él parecía estar con bajos ánimos.

Cierto día, el Conde Phantomhive visitó la mansión Midford, era muy inusual que él fuese allí, pues le molestaba salir de casa y relacionarse con las personas, Elizabeth bajó a toda prisa para recibir a su prometido, quien por primera vez, no estaba acompañado de su mayordomo.

-¡Ciel!- Elizabeth abrazó con fuerza su delgado cuerpo, al borde de estrangularlo

-Elizabeth- Ya estaba corto de respiración

-¿Qué haces por aquí?, Madre y Padre están fuera del país y tengo que cuidar de Edward- Explicó antes de dejar hablar al Conde

-Vine a visitarte, eso es todo, no visitaste la mansión en semanas, por lo que creí que tal vez, estabas enfadada- Se separó del abrazó

-Nada de eso, Edward está enfermo y tengo que cuidarlo- Agachó la cabeza sintiéndose mal por su hermano- Lamento no haber escrito

-No importa, entonces….Supongo que tomaré el té y me iré- Una vez verificado el estado de ánimo de su prometida, se aseguró de irse lo más rápido posible, visitar a una dama cuando sus padres no se encuentran, es de mala educación y no es bien visto

-Ciel…A decir verdad, me gustaría que hablaras con Edward, está un poco aburrido y al parecer hablar de vestidos no le parece divertido

-Ya sabes que no me llevo bien con él- Trató de negarse por cualquier medio

-¡Por favor!- Agarró su brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la habitación del marqués- Quiero que mi hermano mayor se sienta bien

-Está bien, pero solo por un momento- Suspiró y se dejó llevar por la rubia a través de los pasillos de la mansión

Entraron a la habitación del rubio, las cortinas estaban cerradas, había papeles tirados por todas partes y el ambiente estaba realmente contaminado por la depresión.

-Edward, Ciel está aquí para que no te sientas mal- Dijo la rubia tomando a su prometido del brazo y llevándolo hacia la cama, donde yacía el debilitado marqués

-Dile que se vaya- Se ocultó bajo sus sábanas y evitó que lo mirara de ese modo

-No seas grosero- La marquesa le regañó- Además tu siempre estás hablando de Ciel- Sacó a relucir algo que nunca nadie hubiese adivinado

-Yo debería irme, Edward no quiere ver a nadie y yo tengo trabajo- Ciel se soltó del brazo de la marquesa y trató de salir del cuarto

-¡Ciel! Nunca haces nada por mí y tu futura familia- Elizabeth comenzó a soltar lágrimas mientras veía a su prometido intentando salir de allí

-¡Siempre la haces llorar!- Edward salió de su refugio de sábanas y comenzó a gritarle al Conde

-Está bien….Hablaré con tu hermano- Llevó la palma de la mano a su cara e intentó no demostrar lo molesto que sentía

-No quiero hablar contigo- El rubio se cruzó de brazos y también se negó

-¡Nunca hacen nada por mí!- Elizabeth rompió en llanto, llamando la atención de los dos caballeros

-¡Está bien! No llores más mi dulce Lizzy- El rubio trató de persuadirla

-Ya Elizabeth, no llores- Ciel se acercó a ella y pasó su mano forrada en cuero por las suaves mejillas de la joven

-Entonces…Ciel te hará compañía hermano mayor, así podré verificar cómo va la sopa- Recuperó su ánimo nuevamente, al ver que se había cumplido su capricho

Elizabeth salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos primos allí, observándose como si se odiaran y sin saber que decir; Ciel jamás había tenido una conversación a solas con Edward y al marqués no le importaba mucho, solían tener discusiones fuertes y terminar peleando por Elizabeth, sin embargo, nunca había ocurrido nada así por el estilo

-¿Qué haces aquí Phantomhive?, ¿Aprovechas que mi hermanita está sola para venir?- Trató de provocarlo con una acusación severa

-Nada de eso Edward, vine a revisar su estado de ánimo y la verdad, nunca imaginé tener que estar aquí contigo- Se acercó un poco más a la cama y se sentó en un pequeño taburete que había al lado de esta

-Yo jamás te reconoceré como mi Cuñado- Le dijo nuevamente, como siempre lo hacía en cada ocasión que se veían

-Mientras más dices eso….Quiero desposar a Elizabeth más rápido- Cruzó sus piernas sentado en el pequeño asiento y dijo victorioso

-Cállate, sabes que impediré aquello

La joven marquesa entró por la puerta, al lado de Paula, quien traía un plato de sopa en sus manos.

-Hermano mayor, aquí tienes tu sopa- Anunció La rubia mientras veía como Paula la dejaba lentamente en su mesa de noche

-G-Gracias- Observó a su hermanita- ¿Paula podría soplarla un poco por mí?- Le pidió como si fuese un niño

-Lady Elizabeth tiene que ir a practicar como lo ordenó ama Frances y tengo que acompañarla, así que no podré darle la sopa- Le anunció, trayéndole una idea al Marqués, una muy mala…

-Ciel- La rubia se acercó a su prometido- ¿Podrías ayudarle a Edward con la sopa?- Le pidió, haciéndolo estremecer por dentro

-Si- Agachó la cabeza, algo molesto e indignado, sin embargo, no quería volverla a ver llorar

La marquesa salió de allí, nuevamente dejándolos solos, en aquella habitación tan oscura, tan deprimente, Edward observando al Conde con ira y Ciel tratando de evitar su mirada, todo, por hacer Feliz a su prometida.

-Yo puedo comerla solo- Tomó el plato sin darse cuenta que estaba realmente caliente, haciendo que sus manos se quemaran

-Eres un idiota- Se burló, al verlo soplar sus manos con prisa

-Cállate- Le gritó molesto y algo frustrado

-Le prometí a Elizabeth que te daría la sopa, no lo hago por ti, así que no digas nada- Tomó el plato con cuidado, para evitar quemarse, después, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le estiró la cuchara llena del líquido

-No soy un bebé y no recibiré eso que proviene de ti- Evadió la cuchara con algo de vergüenza

-Eres un ridículo, no lo hago por ti, así que recibe- Rápidamente, le insertó la cuchara en la boca, también avergonzado, él era todo un noble y su dignidad estaba manchándose

-¡Para ya!- Envió un manotazo a la próxima cucharada que llegaba de Ciel, haciendo regar el líquido en la cama

-Pareces un animal del bosque, ¿No tienes modales?- Le reprochó molesto

-Algún sirviente lo limpiará, deberías irte- Se cruzó de brazos y evitó mirarlo a toda costa

Ciel volvió a meter la cuchara al plato y después, trató de llevarla a la boca del marqués, algo de todo aquello le gustaba y era la idea de hacer sentir a Edward inferior a él

-¡Te dije que pararas!- Selló sus labios

-Elizabeth volverá a llorar y esta vez será tu culpa- Clavó su ojo azul en el rubio

-¡NO!- Volvió a golpear el objeto de metal, haciendo que la sopa cayera en los pantalones del Conde

-Pero mira….- Bajo la mirada hacia sus pantalones negros, que ahora estaban manchados con sopa caliente- ¿Qué clase de….?- No pudo terminar su oración, porque unos labios presionaron los suyos

Edward había aprovechado la distracción del Conde y rápidamente, lo besó, no había pensado muy bien las cosas, se trataba del prometido de su hermanita y peor aún su primo, al que tanto odiaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Ciel se separó de él algo incómodo, ¿Su primo enserio le había besado?

Edward no dijo nada, regresó a su posición anterior y observó el techo, arrepentido de lo que había hecho, ahora qué pensaría Ciel de él, ¿Le diría a su hermanita que lo había besado?, qué pensaría toda la familia al saber sus deseos secretos hacia su propia sangre

-Fue un accidente…- Alcanzó a decir, no podía tan si quiera articular nada- No le digas a nadie

-No sabía que pensabas esas cosas de mi- El Conde lo miró, se sentía extraño pero… algo saciado…y Diferente

-Yo no pienso esas "Cosas" de ti, fueron reflejos, nada más- Se metió bajo sus sábanas, esperando a morir lentamente

Ciel se acercó un poco a él, lo miró de reojo mientras trataba de ocultarse bajo sus sábanas, aquello fue una sensación muy extraña, jamás había sido besado, ni siquiera pensó en aquello nunca, sabía que algún día tendría su primer beso con Elizabeth, sin embargo, jamás imaginó que sería con su Primo, con Edward Midford

-¿Qué me miras?- Alzó un poco la mirada y notó como el peli azul lo miraba de una manera muy extraña

-Eres un tonto- Se agachó a él y buscó sus labios, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era muy extraño, si Elizabeth llegara a entrar por esa puerta, el honor de ambas familias se desplomaría en segundos

Edward volvió a salir de las sábanas, los labios de su primo lo habían sorprendido, jamás imaginó que le devolvería el beso, el cual aceptó sin reprochar, ¿Cómo podrían los labios de su primo menor ser tan dulces?, había algo en los besos del inexperto conde que le gustaba, Le enloquecía y le embriagaba

El marqués acercó el cuerpo de su primo hacia él, entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello azul oscuro y jugó un rato con ellos, algo en aquello no estaba bien, se estaban dejando llevar, entrando en la boca del lobo, la aguda voz de Elizabeth se escuchaba desde la habitación, sin embargo, la adrenalina del momento, les impedía separarse, era una sensación tan extraña y placentera.

-Phantomhive- Se separó de él y pudo contemplarlo un rato, su primo menor, el que aparentemente era un gruñón, lo estaba besando, llevándolo a otro nivel, demostrándole, algo oscuro en todo aquello.

-No le dirás a nadie- Su expresión era Fría, sin embargo sus besos eran cálidos y dulces

-¿Cómo crees?- con la mano que no estaba ocupada, agarró con fuerza el mentón del Conde y volvió a besarlo, todo era un juego de sensaciones y emociones, del odio a un presunto amor….Del que nunca se habían percatado los dos

Ciel cayó como una pluma en el cuerpo de su primo, mientras dejaba que él lo guiara, su primer beso, uno muy extraño, uno muy diferente; Él jamás había visto a Edward con otros ojos, sin embargo estaba allí, dejándose besar, permitiendo que lo rodeara con sus brazos.

Edward se separó del beso de nuevo por falta de aire, estaba decidido a continuar, sin importarle las consecuencias, necesitaba más de Ciel, se había dado cuenta de algo, siempre fue celoso con Elizabeth, pero la verdadera razón, es que él no deseaba que ella se quedara con él, porque en el fondo sabía, que quería a su primo.

-Elizabeth nos va a ver- Trató de levantarse del pecho de Edward para impedir que algo malo sucediera, pero la fuerza del marqués se lo impidió

-No- Rápidamente, tomó sus muñecas y lo acostó en la cama- No te vayas Ciel- recargó el peso de su cuerpo en el del pequeño conde y comenzó a lamer su cuello

-¿Qué haces?- Una corriente fría invadió su cuerpo, ¿Hasta dónde llegaría aquello?

Edward comenzó a darle besos alrededor del cuello y lentamente subió hasta su oreja, la cual beso y lamió hasta el cansancio.

-¡Nos van a ver!- Trató de pelear para evitar que Edward se dejara llevar por el momento, sin embargo, aquella sensación que recorría su cuerpo al sentir la lengua del marqués en su oreja, le impedía separarse del todo, la lujuria y el deseo se estaban apoderando de él

-¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de huir primito?- Paró de besar su oreja y le susurró

-Lizzy….Lizzy va a llegar- Dijo entre cortado, la suave voz de Edward se sintió como una corriente de agua por su cuerpo

-No importa Lizzy- Llevó su mano hacia el pecho del Conde y retiró el primer botón- ¿Sabes?, Jamás pensé esto de ti….Pero ahora…- Se levantó un poco para mirar los ojos azules del conde- Te deseo más que nada- Regresó a sus labios y le dio un frenético beso

-Esto no está bien Edward, ¡tú eres mi primo! Y me casaré con tu hermana- Ciel logró retirar la cara del rubio a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia

-Sé que deseas esto….De no ser así, ¿Por qué me besaste?- Sonrió de lado como jamás lo había hecho, Edward había cambiado de actitud de un momento a otro

-Yo….- No supo que más decir, se había quedado mirando los ojos del marqués

-¿Me dejarías?- Le pidió permiso como si fuese un niño pequeño

-¿De qué?- Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

-Sé mío Ciel

-Edward- Abrió sus ojos como platos, aquella propuesta era inesperada

-¿Qué tienes realmente tras ese parche?- Con suavidad, tomó el parche y lo retiró de la cara del conde, quien estaba en estado de shock- Como esperaba- Acarició alrededor de su ojo, el cual evidenciaba el contrato con Sebastián

-Esto no puede continuar- Trató de salir de la prisión que hacía los brazos de Edward

-¿Por qué no te callas?- Besó su mejilla y luego, nuevamente se apoderó de su boca, ahora siendo correspondido por el Conde, quien presentó su rendición, rodeando el cuello del rubio

Ahora no había marcha atrás, Edward comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Ciel mientras hábilmente se apoderaba de los labios de su primo, luego, con desesperación, comenzó a besar su pecho, llevado por la lujuria y el deseo que le causaba ver al chico del parche, su primo y su enemigo, a quien le estaba arrancando gritos de placer cada vez que ponía sus suaves labios sobre su delicada piel

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos después y Ciel solo pudo recordar aquella placentera sensación que había acabado de sentir, Edward lo había hecho suyo y ahora descansaba al otro lado de la cama, sorprendentemente, Elizabeth no había entrado a la habitación y para su alivio, no se había enterado de nada.

El Peli azul trató de incorporarse en la cama y ver como Edward se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y el pecho descubierto a su lado, era extraño verlo de aquel modo, no era debido y aquello tenía que ser un secreto, no podía evitar sentirse culpable al recordar los momentos atrás, sin embargo, era algo con lo que tenía que cargar y no le molestaba del todo.

-Edward, levántate, si Lizzy llega estaremos en problemas- Trató de sacarlo de su sueño con una voz demandante

-Ciel- Abrió sus ojos aturdidos para darse cuenta que nada de lo ocurrido había sido un sueño

Se puso su pantalón algo adolorido y después procedió a buscar su camisa entre las sábanas, habían sido tan descuidados de tan siquiera poner en orden su ropa.

-Déjame ayudarte- El Marqués se levantó y agarró la camisa blanca del Conde la cual estaba enredada en su sábana, luego, cubrió sus finos brazos con esta y la abotonó como si él fuese Sebastián

-En realidad no tenías que hacerlo- Dijo alzando la barbilla para permitir que Edward terminara con su tarea- Yo puedo solo

-No lo sé, se me ocurrió- Lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada, jamás lo había visto brindarle una mirada más cálida que aquella, sin duda, lo que había ocurrido iba a mejor la relación de los dos

-No lo hagas más- Con su camisa ya cerrada, se levantó de la cama y buscó su chaqueta, la que posteriormente, había dejado sobre el taburete

-No puedes mencionarle esto a nadie Ciel- Añadió él mirándolo severamente

-No lo cre….- La puerta interrumpió las palabras de Ciel, Lizzy estaba parada bajo el marco mirándolos a los dos como si hubiesen cometido un crimen

-Lizzy- Edward se incorporó en la cama y recordó que solo tenía puesto su pantalón, era una situación muy comprometedora.

-¡Ustedes dos!, ya me di cuenta de lo que sucede- La oscuridad solo permitía darles media visibilidad a los dos nobles

-¿De qué hablas?- Ciel se puso pálido, todo se había ido a la basura

-Si…. ¿De qué hablas?- Edward comenzó a sudar nervioso

-¡Pues de que se están llevando bien! No traten de ocultármelo, escuché a hermano mayor haciéndote cosquillas- Señaló la joven ni acercándose a la verdad

-Ah sí….Edward me hacía cosquillas- Trató de seguir la corriente nervioso

-Pues bien….Basta de charlas, Ciel ya se debe ir, aunque le hice cosquillas, no debe pensar que aún no lo odio- El rubio le envió una mirada furtiva al Conde

-Tengo trabajo que hacer- Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a Elizabeth- ¿Puedes acompañarme abajo?

-Si- La rubia asintió con la cabeza y se pegó del brazo de su prometido, alejándose de aquella habitación.

-Adiós- Dijo Edward en voz baja, mientras recordaba cada momento con su primo, ¿Enserio podía sentir aquellas cosas por él?

* * *

_Los días pasaron y a la mansión Midford llegó una carta, Ciel había escrito para anunciar que estaba algo enfermo y que por aquella razón, Elizabeth no podía ir a visitarlo temiendo contagiarla, Además, en alguna clase de Código en clave, escribió que por ningún motivo iba a permitir que le volvieran a hacer "Cosquillas", su dignidad dependía de ello._

_Edward, quien leyó aquello, solo pudo sonreír de lado, la guerra apenas comenzaba y estaba seguro de que ganaría otra oportunidad con su primo._

**_Continuará _**

**_Bueno, quiero decir que este es mi primer fic Yaoi y lo hice un poco "Lemon" Porque aun no me siento preparada para escribir uno de verdad, tal vez con el paso del tiempo aprenda y pueda enseñarles uno; Escogí la pareja de Ciel y Edward, porque es una que me gusta demaciado (Ciedward), quiero agradecerle a Fernanda, Mel y a otras personas que están colaborando con dar a conocer esta nueva pareja y derrocar al Sebaciel (Aunque sé que no pasará) Así que continuaré publicando estos pequeños One-Shot y a la vez, seguiré publicando mis historias restantes, espero que les haya gustado y mejoraré la escritura y la descipción de los sucesos, nos vemos, Hasta la próxima :D ¡VIVA CIEDWARD!_**


End file.
